What Should I Do?
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: Italy goes to France for help because he believes Germany doesn't like him any more. France knows just the thing to help. Will it work? GerIta request for Bender is Sailor Mars Smut


France had been in his living room enjoying a glass of read wine and looking over the work his boss had given him. He was utterly bored and couldn't help but be delighted when he heard his front door open. "Francis~?" Italy's voice rang from the door way.

"In here mon cher." the blond replied setting his paper work to the side. He watched as the Italian walked into his living room, a look of uncertainty on his face. Something was obviously wrong

"Is everything alright?"

"I, I, I don't think Ludwig likes me anymore." he said softly, brown eyes filled with sadness. France hadn't been expecting that

"Why is that?" Last he knew the couple was doing great, this news was terrible. He set his glass of wine down giving Feliciano his full attention.

"Well he hasn't been paying much attention to me, he always seems distracted and he is always gone. When he comes home its always late and he goes straight to bed. Then wakes up and leaves before I'm up. I feel like I'm living by myself." Italy explained uncharacteristicly slow. He hated this, hated what was going on, hated feeling so distant from the man he loved even though they were so close.

"I'm sure he's just been busy and very stressed." the blond said. He was sure that was the reason because, being the country of love, he knew that the German was head over heels for the younger man even if he didn't say so.

"You, you think that's all?" Italy sniffled, his voice hopeful.

"Oui I'm sure you just need to recapture his attention." oh France had the perfect idea on how to do that.

"How?" Italy asked, he was willing to do anything. With a grin the perverted older nation leaned over and whispered what to do in the brunets ear, making him blush. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Italy sat in his and Germany's room looking over everything the blond had gave him and going over France's instructions. With a nervous sigh he looked over at the clock. Ludwig would be getting home soon, he didn't have much time to get ready. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ludwig was tired when he got home, physically and mentally. His boss had really been over working him lately but there was nothing he could do about it. It didn't help that he felt bad for not being able to spend time with his lover Feliciano because he was so busy. He had barely seen or heard the boy. Mainly because he was always asleep by the time he got home. He expected tonight to be the same but when he walked into his room and turned the light on his jaw dropped, all feelings of fatigue gone.

Italy was laying on the bed completely naked wrists handcuffed to the bed, mouth gagged and a vibrator in his ass. It was the most beautifully erotic thing Germany had ever see. Just the way the Italian trembled, arching off the bed slightly, how the sweat coating his body making it glisten in the light, all of it made the man painfully hard he could come from the sight alone it was so great. All of this surpassed the happenings of his wildest dreams he thought he'd never see his lover like this and it pleased him that Feliciano did it on his own accord.

The brunet opened his eyes and turned his head to look over at the door when he heard a deep groan of need. He blushed when he saw the very German he had been waiting for standing in the door way staring at him with lust filled blue eyes. He kept watching as Ludwig began stripping, walking over to where he lay on the bed. The blond was completely stripped when he made it over and climbed onto the bed between the Italian's legs watching as he squirmed and writhed in need.

The first thing he did was remove the gag so that he would be able to properly hear all the delicious sound his lover was going to make. When it was off Italy smiled up at him "Welcome home Ludwig." it was hard to say that without moaning as the large man shifted the vibrator inside of him, putting it just centimeters from his prostate. Germany, unsatisfied with the lack of sound moved the vibrator again making it rub the Italian's prostate. He grinned when the other let out a long moan.

Ludwig kept playing with the vibrator making his lover moan more and more and grow desperater and desperater. Until he finally came all over his chest with a loud moan of Germany's name. As he lay there panting, coming down from his orgasm, Ludwig pull out the vibrator making him shiver. Italy felt empty now and he didn't like it. He wanted the blonds length in him, now.

"L-Ludwig please fuck me." he pleaded staring at the his lover with half lidded lust filled eyes. A shiver ran its way down Germany's spine. That had to be the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life and there was no way he could deny the man plea. He /needed/ to fuck him. He needed to fuck him now and he was not going to wait, he felt like he'd die if he didn't take him.

"I'd love to." Ludwig growled spreading his legs wider before slamming into the still tight Feliciano, making himself groan from the sudden clenching heat and the other arch off the bed crying out in masochistic pleasure. It felt so good to be finally inside Italy that Germany didn't even pause to give the other time to adjust to being so suddenly filled by his large erection, he just moved. He thrust in and out over and over getting progressively faster and harder as Feliciano's moans became louder and high pitched. The brunet began screaming when his lover changed angles and plowed into his prostate slamming it with every thrust. The thrusts got harder and the screams got louder as the two lovers got closer to their climax. Both in too much ecstasy to want it to end but unable to postpone it longer than they already had.

Italy was the first to cum but Germany wasn't too far behind him. When they both had ridden out their orgasms to the end Ludwig pulled out and laid beside the smaller man, pulling him into his arms and holding him close.

"That was amazing~!" Italy smiled before yawning cuddling the big German.

Ludwig nodded in response before finally deciding to ask the question that had been on his mind the whole time "Why did you do this?"

Feliciano's smile faded slightly "I well you're never around anymore and I felt like you didn't like me anymore..." he trailed off and before the other could say anything continued again "So I asked France what I should do." and that explained everything.

"I still like you Feliciano I have just been very busy with work lately but my boss said if I can get it all done that he will give me some time off. Time I was hoping to spend with you..." he explained looking away in embarrassment.

The italian stared at him in silence for a few seconds before beaming brightly "Really! Oh that would be wonderfull we can go on picnics and eat pasta and take siestas together~!"

"Ja we can but I ha ve to get it all done and I still have a some left to do so do you think you can live with out me for a little while longer?"

"Yes sir~!" Italy giggled before snuggling closer to Germany and falling asleep. He sighed softly and smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

Once France was completely sure the two lovers were asleep he slipped out of the closet and smiled at them "That went even better than I had planed." he smiled softly, glad he had brought spare pants. Quietly he gathered up all his stuff and the camera he had used to record the whole thing for Elizabeta and left.

* * *

So Bender is Sailor Mars I hope you enjoyed this~! Im sorry if it sucks but right now I aam on strong pain medicine and a little loopy soooo yeah

Review or youll be eaten by a cookie


End file.
